Dark Chocolate Cake
by Riiku Hikari
Summary: Aku sangat membenci hari Senin. Namun sepertinya aku mulai menyukai hari Senin sejak pertemuan kami di awal kelas sebelas..


Hari ini hari Senin, hari yang amat kubenci. Karena hari Senin aku harus masuk ke sekolah dan mengakhiri liburanku di hari Minggu. Di hari Senin pula aku harus datang lebih cepat ke sekolah. Aku benar-benar benci hari Senin.

**Dark Chocolate Cake**

**By: Riiku Hikari**

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku seorang murid Konoha High School. Sekarang aku tengah berjalan menuju sekolahku itu sambil meminum sekaleng jus tomat. Jujur saja, aku malas pergi ke tempat bernama sekolah itu. Kalian tidak akan tau penderitaanku menjadi siswa terpopuler dengan jumlah penggemar terbanyak. Telingaku benar-benar sakit mendengar jeritan fansku.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku menginjak kelas sebelas. Jadi aku datang lebih awal untuk melihat papan pengumuman dan untuk menghindari fansku. Namun aku salah. Begitu tiba di sekolah, para fansku telah berkumpul dan meneriaki namaku.

"kyaaaa... Sasuke-kun datang,"

"keren banget,"

"rasanya mau pingsan,"

Aku berjalan tidak mempedulikan mereka. Yang kutuju adalah papan pengumuman. Hingga tiba-tiba seseorang yang amat kukenal berteriak...

"Sasu-teme, kita sekelas di XI-2!"

Aku menoleh ke arah orang yang meneriakiku dan kudapati Uzumaki Naruto, yang berat kuakui bahwa dia sahabatku.

"hn,"

"kau tau, tahun ini akan sangat menyenangkan untukku! Aku bisa sekelas dengan sahabat-sahabatku!" katanya bersemangat.

"memang kau punya berapa sahabat?" tanyaku.

"hehe, kau akan tau nanti. 'dia' pasti sudah ada di kelas," balasnya sambil memamerkan gigi-giginya.

Aku berjalan menuju kelas baruku bersama si baka Naruto yang daritadi tak berhenti tersenyum. Benar-benar mengingatkanku dengan Sai, si Tuan Senyum Palsu itu.

"ohayou," teriak Naruto sambil membuka pintu kelas XI-2.

"ohayou," balas seorang gadis di dekat jendela.

"hehe, sudah kuduga kau sudah datang, Hinata-chan," kata Naruto sambil mendekati gadis bernama Hinata itu.

"kau kan tau sendiri, Naruto-kun, aku suka datang pagi," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"oh iya, Hinata-chan, kau pasti kenal dia, kan?" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"iya, Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatmu itu kan," balas Hinata.

"hei hei, kau ini juga sahabatku, tau!" kata Naruto tidak terima dengan pernyataan Hinata tadi.

Hinata hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi tingkah Naruto.

"aku tau," kata Hinata.

Aku yang sedaritadi merasa diabaikan akhirnya duduk di sembarang tempat sambil mendengus kesal. Si Naruto itu kalau sudah asik sendiri pasti melupakan hal di sekitarnya.

"oi, Sasu-teme, kemarilah!" teriak Naruto.

"hn," aku berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata.

"bisakah kau hilangkan dua huruf yang selalu keluar dari mulutmu itu?" kata Naruto kesal.

"tidak,"

"huh, yasudahlah. Oh iya, Hinata orang yang kumaksud tadi, teme," kata Naruto.

"senang bertemu denganmu, Uchiha-san," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuke,"

Hinata menatapku bingung, sedangkan Naruto langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sasuke, kau itu ya. Tidak berubah sama sekali. Hahaha... Hinata, maksud Sasuke itu, panggil dia 'Sasuke', dia tidak suka dipanggil dengan marganya, hahaha," jelas Naruto sambil tertawa.

"berhentilah tertawa, dobe,"

"habis kau lucu sih,"

Hinata yang melihat kami haya tertawa pelan. Tahun ini akan menjadi tahun teramai yang pernah ada.

"oh iya Sasuke, kalau Hinata gagap di depanmu jangan heran ya, itu penyakitnya jika bertemu orang baru," kata Naruto sambil merangkulku.

"Na...Naruto-kun," kata Hinata gagap dengan muka memerah.

'manis' kataku dalam hati.

Begitu sadar dengan apa yang kukatakan, aku langsung menepisnya.

"hahaha, tuh, gagapnya juga akan keluar kalau dia digoda atau sedang malu," lanjut Naruto.

"Na..Naruto-kun, berhentilah membuka aibku!" kata Hinata dengan muka yang semakin memerah.

"hei, kau tidak lupa dengan hobiku untuk menggodamu, kan?"

"hobi yang aneh," sambungku.

"ah, teme, bukannya kau membantuku!" kata Naruto kesal.

"a..apa kau mau aku sebarkan bahwa-"

"STOP! Aku tau apa yang kau katakan, ok, aku berhenti," kata Naruto dengan muka yang juga ikut-ikutan memerah.

"tumben kau malu dengan aibmu sendiri," sindirku.

"berisik kau, teme,"

...

Sudah seminggu semenjak pertemuanku dengan Hinata. Kami bertiga menjadi sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mulai dari sekelompok bareng, jalan-jalan bersama, makan siang bersama, dan terkadang saling mengunjungi. Bahkan aku sempat menghilangkan dalam kamusku tentang hari Senin itu menyebalkan. Karena hari Senin adalah hari dimana aku bertemu dengan Hinata dan memulai hari pertamaku di kelas sebelas dengan cukup menyenangkan.

Bahkan aku mulai merasa sesuatu yang aneh dalam diriku bila bersama dengan Hinata. Jantungku terkadang berdetak lebih kencang, terkadang pun aku bisa kelewat OOC di depan gadis bermata bulan itu.

Akhir-akhir ini pula aku merasa tidak nyaman mendengar gosip bahwa Hinata dan Naruto berpacaran, walaupun mereka sendiri mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya sebatas sahabat dengan entengnya. Berarti mereka tidak berbohong, bukan? Namun, kedekatan mereka membuatku merasa bahwa gosip itu benar.

"kau menyukai Hinata ya, teme?" tanya Naruto di suatu saat.

"apa maksudmu?" kataku kembali bertanya.

"hei hei, aku ini sahabatmu, aku tau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu!" kata Naruto sambil memukul punggungku pelan.

"hn,"

"aku meminta jawaban 'iya' atau 'tidak', bukan 'hn' yang biasa kau lontarkan itu!" ujar Naruto frustasi.

Aku hanya terdiam. Apa mauksudnya ia bertanya seperti itu?

"hei, kuberitau satu hal ya. Aku dan Hinata hanya sebatas sahabat. Saat ini aku memang sedang membutuhkan saran dari Hinata untuk melakukan 'sesuatu'!" terang Naruto.

"apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" kataku.

"hah, kau itu ya! Sekarang ja-"

"iya, aku menyukainya, lalu kau mau apa?" potongku kesal.

"santai, teme! Nanti kau juga akan tau apa yang aku bicarakan dengan Hinata. Sekarang, ayo keluar dari kamar mandi, kita tidak mungkin ngerumpi di dalam kamar mandi, kan?" kata Naruto sembari keluar dari kamar mandi.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal. Melakukan sesuatu? Paling-paling hanya hal konyol seperti ingin mengerjaiku. Terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk mengerjaiku, Uzumaki Naruto.

...

Di lain tempat yang dirahasiakan oleh Riiku...

"aku ingin kau membuatnya," kata seseorang sambil memegang handphonenya, menelepon seseorang.

"ta..tapi-"

"sudahlah, buatkan saja. Aku tunggu hari Senin ya, jaa," kata orang itu sembari menutup teleponnya.

Orang itu kini menatap layar handphonenya sambil menyeringai.

"lihat saja nanti, Uchiha Sasuke,"

...

Sekarang aku berada di dalam kamarku. Kamar sederhana bercat putih, dengan sebuah kasur, sebuah lemari, dan sepaket meja belajar beserta kursinya. Aku menatap foto di atas meja belajarku. Ya, foto kami bertiga. Aku, Hinata, dan Naruto ketika jalan-jalan ke sebuah gunung. Aku tersenyum tipis mengingatnya, kemudian pandanganku beralih ke langit-langit kamarku. Sekarang ini aku benar-benar mirip orang sedang galau, atau mungkin aku memang sedang galau.

Aku teringat kembali perkataan Naruto ketika di toilet tempo hari. Sungguh percakapan yang tidak menyenangkan di tempat yang tidak menyenangkan. Siapa sih yang suka membicarakan hal seperti itu di toilet.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Pikiranku sudah melayang-layang entah kemana, dan sesaat kemudian aku tertidur.

...

Pagi hari telah tiba. Dengan malas aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan badanku. Setelah mandi dan mengenakan seragamku, aku berjalan menuju ruang makan, mengambil sekaleng jus tomat dari dalam kulkas dan sebuah tomat. Aku memakan tomat itu diselingi dengan meminum jus. Setelah selesai, aku berangkat menuju sekolah.

Begitu tiba di kelas, kudapati Hinata tengah memandang keluar jendela. Karena bosan, aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"apa yang menarik dengan pemandangan di sana?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"a.. ah, Sasuke-kun, kau mengagetkanku. Aku hanya menatap langit biru kok," balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"langit biru, ya," kataku ikut-ikutan memandangnya.

"yo, Hinata-chan, Sasu-teme!" sapa Naruto yang berhasil membuatku dan Hinata terkaget-kaget.

"hah, sudah dua kali aku dikagetkan pagi ini," kata Hinata.

"hahaha, maaf, hari ini aku terlalu bersemangat sih. Nanti istirahat kita ke ata yuk!" ajak Naruto.

"hn,"

"iya,"

"hah, kadang-kadang aku heran kenapa aku bisa bersahabat dengan orang yang irit kata seperti kalian berdua," kata Naruto.

"ntahlah," kata Hinata.

"hn,"

"akh, sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke tempat kita, teme. Sepertinya Kurenai-sensei sebentar lagi masuk!" kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kursinya.

Aku mengikuti gerakan Naruto. Aku berjalan menuju kursiku diikuti dengan teriakan para fansku. Aku benar-benar ingin segera istirahat dan berkumpul bersama mereka lagi. Aku tidak tahan mendengar jeritan fansgirlsku yang membuat telingaku sakit.

...

Waktu yang kutunggu tiba. Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dengan nyaring. Sekarang, aku, Hinata, dan Naruto tengah berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Sebenarnya aku agak sedikit penasaran dengan sebuah kotak di tangan Hinata. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin itu makanan untuk dimakan bersama nanti.

"atap sekolah!" teriak Naruto.

"ini, Naruto-kun," kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan kotak tersebut.

Aku mengangkat alisku. Apa maksudnya ini?

"ah, terima kasih Hinata-chan. Lho, kok Cuma dua?" kata Naruto.

"aku kan sudah bilang lebih baik jangan 'itu' karena Hanabi itu pecinta coklat!" balas Hinata.

Aku semakin tidak mengerti.

"oh iya, Sasuke-kun, kemarin Naruto-kun baru jadian dengan Shion-chan lho," kata Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kau mengatakannya! Aku kan malu!" teriak Naruto.

"rupanya kau punya malu juga ya, Dobe," sindirku.

"yasudahlah. Teme, ayo kita makan bersama!" kata Naruto merangkulku dan memperlihatkan isi kotak tersebut.

Wajahku pucat seketika. Memang terpikir olehku bahwa Naruto akan mengerjaiku, tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan menyuruhku memakan makanan 'itu'.

"kenapa, teme? Bukannya ini terlihat enak?" goda Naruto.

Aku merinding melihat kue di depanku. Dua buah chocolate cake. Aku paling benci makanan manis. Kenapa sekarang itu malah muncul di hadapanku?

"ini Hinata-chan sendiri lho yang buat," bisik Naruto.

Aku memberikan deathglareku kepada Naruto. Jadi ini yang ia rencanakan. Membuatku harus memilih memakan kue manis di depanku atau menolaknya mentah-mentah di depan si pembuat. Tak kusangka otaknya selicik Orochimaru-sensei.

"kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Hinata yang melihatku hanya terpaku sambil memegang sendok.

Aku tidak menjawab. Terlalu sulit untukku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"kalau kau tidak suka tidak usal dimakan juga tidak apa-apa," kata Hinata lagi.

Oh Kami-sama, kata-kata yang paling tidak ingin kudengar keluar dari mulutnya.

"ah teme, kau lama. Perlu aku suapi?" kata Naruto kesal sambil mendekatkan sendok berisi chocolate cake itu ke depanku.

"jangan mendekat kau, dobe!" teriakku.

Ok, sekarang penyakit OOCku keluar.

"kenapa sih kau ini. Kenapa mendadak kau alergi padaku begitu!"

"bukan alergi padamu tau! Kau sendiri kaun tau!" kataku berjalan mundur menghindari chocolate cake itu.

"yasudah kalau tidak mau," kata Naruto sambil memakan kue tersebut.

Sekarang aku benar-benar tak tau harus melakukan apa. Aku tak berani menatap Hinata dan tak berani melihat chocolate cake di tangan Naruto.

"kau tidak suka manis, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata.

Ok, tepat sekali Hinata. Namun begitu susah untukku membenarkan kalimat itu. Gengsi keluarga Uchiha sangat tinggi.

"a-"

"tidak kok, buktinya dia memakannya!" potong Naruto sambil memasukkan sendok berisi chocolate cake ke dalam mulutku.

Aku sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Chocolate cake masuk ke dalam mulutku. Aku menatap Naruto yang seakan-akan menyuruhku untuk mengunyah cake tersebut. Namun di sisi lain aku mau memuntahkan cake tersebut. Dengan terpaksa aku mengunyah dan menelan cake tersebut.

"dark chocolate,"

"wah, kau hebat sekali Sasuke-kun bisa tau itu dark chocolate!" kata Hinata senang.

Aku menatap Hinata bingung, begitu pula Naruto.

"ah, ano... Hanabi itu penggemar coklat tapi tidak suka manis. Jadi di rumah adanya dark coklat yang rasanya tidak terlalu manis. Jadinya, kue yang kubawa hanya dua karena sisanya sudah habis dimakan Hanabi," terang Hinata.

Aku segera menyambar kotak di tangan Naruto dan memakan jatahku sampai habis.

"ah, teme, kukira kau tidak suka manis!" ujar Naruto.

"tapi aku tidak bilang kan kalau aku suka dark chocolate!" kataku.

"akh, kukira aku bisa memakan jatahmu juga!" kata Naruto kesal sambil memukul punggungku.

Karena kehilangan keseimbangan, aku terjatuh.

"ah.. e... maaf ya," kata Naruto salah tingkah.

Aku lebih terkejut lagi mengetahui kenyataan. Sekarang, aku terjatuh menimpa Hinata dalam posisi... berciuman...

Aku bangkit dan meminta maaf kepada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"bagaimana rasanya?" bisik Naruto kemudian berlari meninggalkanku dan Hinata.

"NARUTOOO!"

FIN

**Selesai! Maaf banget kalau cerita ini super duper aneh. Maaf juga kalau romance-nya gak kerasa sama sekali. Maklum, ini fic ber-genre romance pertamaku. Apalagi ide ini muncul ketika mau tidur...**

**Selain itu, aku juga mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada yang sudah me-review 'Angel, Devil, and Shinigami' dan 'Kehidupanku Sebelumnya'. Aku akan berusaha membuat cerita yang lebih bagus lagi.**

**Sekian dan terima kasih, serta mohon reviewnya.. Itu amat membantuku...**


End file.
